Ambiguous
by AkemiRie
Summary: Seriously, what are you? *Alisa-Leo Oneshot*


**Title:** Ambiguous

**Disclaimer**: If I owned Tekken, I'd reveal Leo's gender. Seriously. :)

**Summary:** Seriously, what are you? *Alisa-Leo Oneshot.*

...

**Chapter One**

Life as it was right now was not appealing. The usual routines were replaced by sessions of lonesome mourning in the cave where Leo had met her; the girl in pink who had sat beside Leo for minutes in silence, carefully observing the timid fighter.

"Why is your hair pink?" Leo asked, suddenly showing some interest in the girl who wouldn't leave.

"Father said pink is my favorite color." She answered gently, making Leo love her innocence more. Leo had met this girl a few times during the tournament; although their meetings were not direct, it was not hard to miss the pink hair and the flutter of her pink and lilac dress. Leo had found Alisa's way of dressing very strange.

"If you're going to show skin, do it properly." Leo clenched their gauntlets and drew their knees up to their chest. "You can't have it both ways."

Alisa didn't look offended, the same sweet smile remained on her face.

Leo sighed and pushed their hands over their face. "Why do you keep following me? Don't you have anything else better to do?"

Leo was lonesome because they were uncertain whether Alisa was mourning with them. Instead, Alisa just sat there with a smile on her pretty doll like face.

"I don't know." Alisa replied and shook her head. "I have nothing else to do apart from sit the rain out."

That's right; it was raining outside and this cave was their only shelter. Leo loved rain; the sound of it was soothing enough. Alisa on the other hand was waiting patiently for the rain to stop; it would always seep into her system and affect her motherboard.

"But you keep following me. Yesterday at the parking lot and at Chanko's paradise the day before yesterday. What do you want?" Leo asked, becoming slightly irritated.

"I like you. You seem like a nice person." Alisa admitted and turned her green eyes to see Leo. "I must ask...I have no data pin-pointed on you...are you male or female?"

Ah, the usual question. Leo rolled their eyes and let out a sarcastic scoff. "Both, I guess."

Leo waited for the girl to gasp or react in a strange way but Alisa had unexpectedly acted normal. "You must be a Bishōnen; a female looking boy then." Her voice was calm and gentle, Leo was surprised.

Leo took offence to her soft spoken words. "I am in no way a Bishōnen or a _**female**_ looking boy. How dare you? At least I'm not some pink haired fluffy child's...d-p-plaything!" Leo spat out the words, Leo didn't like the way Alisa had presented herself. Leo had believed her to be a girly girl; Leo had never gotten along with such types anyway.

"Who are you anyway?" Leo asked hoarsely.

"I am Alisa Bosconovitch, daughter of Dr Gepetto Bosconovitch. I was created first to serve Kazama, Jin...now I roam free and have no purpose." Alisa spoke coolly as if she was giving a speech.

"Kazama, Jin?" The name made Leo gasp in surprise. "You're taking about the son of that wretched Kazuya Mishima?"

Alisa nodded. "Yes."

Leo rubbed their chin and thought about it. "Those guys hate each other apparently. Any idea why?"

"Mishima, Kazuya had passed on the devil gene to Kazama, Jin. That is the main reason of their feud." Alisa spoke in the same tone again, staring into space with her blank eyes.

"Do you know Kazuya Mishima _killed_ my mother?" Leo asked her out of curiosity, wondering what else she knew,

"Yes, Mishima Kazuya had murdered several members of the G-Corporation, including your mother Emma Kliesen. Mishima Kazuya had done it out of revenge. The G Corporation had been experimenting on Mishima, Kazuya in hopes to learn more about the devil gene. They had betrayed him and-"

"Alright enough!" Leo cut Alisa off. "Jesus! You speak too much!"

Alisa said nothing but apologised.

"What are you? Really?"

"I'm Alisa Bosconovitch, daughter of Dr Gepetto Bo-" Yet again, Alisa was cut off by an irritated Leo.

"Enlighten me, really. You sound like some robot." Leo grunted and crushed the gravel underneath their boots.

"I was created by Dr Gepetto Bosconovitch." She said quietly and suddenly, Leo saw some emotions in her green eyes. "I am what you would call...an android." 

Leo's eyes bulged. "You're _fucking_ with me." Leo gasped. "There's no way that I'm sitting next to a creation of Dr Bosconovitch...it's just...impossible..." Leo stared right into her green eyes and tried to search for a trace of anything robotic. Leo couldn't even tell that Alisa was remotely a robot; she looked so human even with her pink hair.

"Want to see a trick?" Alisa's eyes changed from green to red.

Before Leo could say yes, Alisa removed her head from her shoulders and rolled it over her arms. Leo sat with a mortified face and noticed the mechanics inside her neck.

"You really are a robot..." Leo gasped, slowly digesting the fact that they were actually talking to an android that was created by the famous Dr Bosconovitch. Leo had idolised Dr Bosconovitch, Leo had hoped that one day Leo would be able to meet Dr Bosconovitch.

Alisa placed her head back on and resumed her smile. "Don't you think that was cool?"

Leo nodded. "So you must be the latest generation of robots then, you're kind of like some data collector or something. You're very cool." Leo thought, _I think you could be useful in helping me with my spelunking_.

"You could say that...but I still haven't managed to determine your gender. You are very ambiguous."

Leo took a sigh and smiled back at the cute android. "Well, since you asked twice and nicely let me know what you were...I think you'll be getting the privilege of finding out what gender I really belong too." Leo assured her.

"Thank you."

"But it's for your eyes and ears only. If anyone is watching behind those pretty eyes...I will not be happy." Leo reached over and tapped the side of Alisa's head. "It better be just between _you_ and _me_."

"Disable recording mode." Alisa told herself. "You can now tell _me_."

...

**A/N:** So guys, I hope you enjoyed that. I've never written Leo in my story before and I really like Leo because he/she is not like the other characters. The first time I saw Leo, I just knew I'd like them. Some of you may notice that I've referred to Leo as "they"...that's because I'm leaving the gender ambiguous. It's up to you, as readers to choose what gender Leo is. :) In my mind, I've picked a gender for Leo but I'm not telling. ;P


End file.
